moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Talroch
"Always expect the unexpected, lest you fall quicker than others." Alexander Calburn '''(born July 14, 8 L.C.) is a Human Noble, seeking to become something greater than he ever was, and plans on joining a new order on Azeroth, to ensure that his future is set and to accomplish things for the betterment of society. He sought out the Order of the Silver Hand to aid them in whatever they needed to pass on the will of the Light, and to furthermore escape the terrible tragedies of his past that he tries to forget, but cannot and in secret wishes revenge against those took his family from him. With no personal background to create on his own, he sticks with his original name and family name to keep it as a reminder that one day he plans to return home, if he can get there. History '''Awakened Born July 14, 8 L.C., Alexander, at the age of 24, awoke on a stranded beach, not knowing where he was, he immediately had to figure out where he was so that he can take revenge against his sister. With no money, no clothing, no food or supplies to aid him, Alexander had to scavenge around the beaches of southern Stranglethorn to find something to cover him up, feed him, and be sustained. After a week of scavenging, he managed to gather a good supply of food, bags, clothing, armor, and other materials and supplies to keep him safe and in check. Arrival at Booty Bay After the first month, his birthday came on the 14th of July, 8 L.C., turning to the age 25, he was able to gather enough good supplies and find the port city of Booty Bay, full of unknown creatures that he never knew existed. When he entered the city, he was made fun of by the goblins, guards and citizens alike, for the clothing he wore, and the type of armor he made. He was basically the laughing stock of Booty Bay for about a week. He managed to get around 40 gold coins, 17 silver coins, and 93 copper coins, enough to buy proper armor, clothing, supplies and such, as well as a one-way ticket to Stormwind City, since he was told that there were lots of people like him there, racially. The Kingdom of Stormwind After about three days of traveling on ship, Alexander finally managed to arrive at the Port of Stormwind, seeing a lot of known similarities of his racial culture of Humans, but he was glad nonetheless to be within his society, but he didn't mind the other races of the world. He was then greeted by a young woman called, Alicia Warde, one of the assistants that works in the docks tasked to check people in coming from arriving ships. He enjoyed the conversations he had with her, after he had been checked in to arrive in Stormwind, and asked her if they could chat more often whenever she had the chance. She told him she'd like that, and that she would send him a letter if she was interested in taking him out on a date, as flattered as ever, he kissed her on the hands and waved her goodbye as he went on to enter the City of Stormwind. The Path of the Light With no official income, Alexander knew that he had to find a job that would suit him, his skills, and his abilities. He then met an elven women by the name of Lady Auriel Silverwing, and she asked him if he would offer his skills in service to the Light. He then told her that he would consider the offer, but needed time to contemplate on whether or not he wished to do so, and fully commit his ties to the Church of Light. On the next day, Alexander received a message from Grand Master Tenevus Stromheart, leader of the Silver Hand Chapter, to meet him in the Cathedral of Light so they would be properly introduced and conduct an interview. Several minutes went by and Alexander found the Grand Master, sitting in one of the desks, awaiting patiently along with Lady Auriel Silverwing so that they can begin to interview him. The interview goes on for about a half hour or so, Alexander is questioned about his background, where he came from, what he knows of the Light, why he wished to join the order, and which branch of the order he was seeking to be a part of. Alexander chose to go for Knighthood, seeing as his swordsman skills could be put to good use in the name of the Light. Near the end of the interview, an unknown draenei woman appeared before them, interrupting the interview, asking if either of them wanted to try out free samples of her products. She did apologize for intruding, of course. Alexander refused, politely, and after she had conducted her business, he wished her a good day and hope that she does well. After the interview had officially ended, Alexander was brought before the Altar, and the Grand Master himself began the ceremony. Alexander swore to uphold the will of the Light, to never lie in the name of the Light, to recognize it as the truest of all things, to aid the common good, to commit himself to the three virtues of the Light, and to aid it's will for the good of all. He arose, as a member of the Silver Hand, an Aspirant of the Order. After the ceremony had finished, he was given Armoring of the Silver Hand, to wear with honor and dignity for the glory of the Light, the people of the Light, and the Silver Hand. First Interactions While Alexander Calburn was reading about the Three Virtues of the Light, until a Worgen approached him, asking if he could sit. Alexander put down the book and agreed. They discussed about how that there hasn't been much conversations that they've had with other people, that they shy away from core interactions and keep to themselves, unless they know people or anything business related. The worgen introduced himself as Sam Cordova, and Alexander introduced himself as well. They went on discussing about the Light, their works in what they do, why they do what they do, and such. This went around for around for half an hour, and they both said their goodbyes to each other and left. The next day approaches, Alexander finished studying about the Three Virtues of the Light, it's philosophies and such. As he walked up, his eyes were caught on an esteemed lovely woman, but kind of afraid to approach her, so he just walked off and as he was about to exit, he was waved at by another young woman by the name of Alyiette, her voice was sweet, and gentle. He introduced himself, she did the same, and they made some particular discussions, and discussing several things about the Light. But then, the ceremony of another Paladin of the Order was about to begin, so he said his goodbyes and prepared himself for the ceremony. Another Rises A man, by the name of Thadoren Shadowbane, is taking his vows, the same vows that Alexander had to take in order to fully be a part of the Order. The man is teemingly nervous, but it doesn't show according to the others. This is the first time Alexander takes note on how it may feel like to officially be made a part of the Order, and the general feeling it leaves. When he finished taking his vows, he arose as a member of the order, a Knight-Paladin of the Silver Hand Chapter. When the ceremony officially ended, Alexander then saw the same woman he recognized earlier, but never interacted with, standing next to the pillar, her gaze set on the ceremony. It would seem that she recognizes such things, and perhaps was once a part of it? Regardless, Alexander made his move and introduced himself...informally. More or less, he never actually introduced himself, but just initiated a conversation between him and her. She responded fondly and quite lively from the looks of it. She did mention first and foremost that she was inducted into the Order beforehand and it had changed over time throughout the months. He was surprised at this thought, and questioned that she was once a part of it. She basically stated that she was only in the order for a short period of time, and that she prefer not to discuss her past. Alexander understood, and didn't wish to intrude into her life, in terms of her past. Then he officially ended the conversation, bowed, and made his leave into the Crypts. The First Patrol The Grand Master gave his orders to Thadoren to initiate a patrol around the city of Stormwind to ensure that the peace is being kept and stability within the city is, as always, at it's finest. So, Thadoren called upon Bezalal, Pelasgus Highpeak, and Alexander Calburn to join him in the patrol around the city, starting with their first primary destination to the Dwarven District. So they set off, with Alexander at the front, Pelasgus second, then Thadoren, and finally Bezalal, in line formation, walking to the Dwarven District. Their first destination in the Dwarven District was the Golden Key Tavern. After that place was cleared, then they checked out the bank to ensure everything was running smoothly. Lastly in the Dwarven District, they set off to the Lake, not only to make sure that everything and everyone were enjoying themselves and their day, but to also take in the moment of the serene life-like aura that the Lake had given out. The next destination was the Stormwind Keep, to make sure the King as well as his entire keep was secure. Before they got to the Keep, they were stopped by a female worgen woman who asked what they were doing, and Thadoren responded to her with a smile. Then they continued onward to the keep, and they split up to search around. Alexander and Bezalal were paired up to check the House of Nobles room, with Thadoren and Pelasgus search the War Room and the Library. All rooms checked out and they continued onward to the Old Town District. Alexander was warned that the Old Town was a common place for thugs and such people, and should not be taken lightly. So they pressed onward, their first destination in Old Town was the Pig and Whistle Tavern, nothing greatly conspicuous except that when they arrived, they were greeted by two very similar men that welcomed them and offered to sell pets for free to them. Alexander refused the offer, as well as the others, and they pressed on. The next places were the SI:7 Headquarters, the Command Center, and the Champion's Hall. As before, they split up to cover more ground. All places were checked out and they continued onward to the Trade District. Most of the place was clear as it looked, so they continued onward to the Mage Quarter...probably the worse of them all, from what Thadoren told them. Their first destination in the Mage Quarter was the Blue Recluse Tavern. They entered and headed upstairs to check the place out entirely. Almost half of the people inside were staring directly at them, to see what they were up to. The last place and the worse from what Thadoren warned, was the Slaughtered Lamb. When they arrived, they took a while to see how things were going, and to make sure nobody went all mad-like, but there were some individuals, mostly a man in robes, turned around and began talking trash about how long the Silver Hand was and how the Order fell and suffered greatly after the Third War. The rant went on for about ten minutes or so. Thadoren, as calm as can be, discussed with the man about some of his opinions and facts that some are true and others, false, and ensuring him that the threats the Forsaken possess are noticeable. Alexander, Bezalal, and Pelasgus did share their say in such matters, as calm as they can. Then Alexander mentioned to his leader that they spent enough time and should return back to the Cathedral of Light. He acknowledge and they pressed on, returning to the Cathedral of Light. When they returned, they met up with the Grand Master and Thadoren gave his report, about how the City is currently and how well Alexander, Pelasgus, and Bezalal did. From his point of view, we all did satisfactory work. When all was said and done, they all finished their duties, and Alexander sat down to continue on with his reading. Camidra and the Concern After Alexander finished his work, he moved himself and sat inside the front of the entryway into the Cathedral. He sat there for a couple of minutes and was planning to head back home until a female worgen, perhaps a huntress by the looks of it, walked in front of him, looked at him with concern, and asked him why he was here. She also asked if he was here for particular reasons that sent him to the Cathedral of Light. She wasn't too far on the wrong side of why he was there. They introduced themselves, him as himself, and her as Camidra Sardaris. They both chatted and discussed how things and life could be better and could be worse. Alexander tried not to talk about his past, especially what went down with his family. Camidra didn't intrude, and she talked about things were with her in Gilneas. They went on and on until Alexander had officially ended the conversation and wished her the best, and in hopes of seeing her again in the future. Then he decided to walk back into the Cathedral, and he overheard the same lady he was with, and walked up to her. She wasn't alone though, so he bowed and gave them their respect first and foremost. Then he asked the lady if she was okay and if everything was alright. She said she was okay. Still troubled, he asked if she was certain, and she said yes. Then he bowed, said his goodbyes and took his leave to return home. The Following Day On the next morning, Alexander awoke from his bed, got up, gathered his belongings and headed back to the Cathedral. Then he remembered that he forgot his writings in the Crypts, and returned there. As he was heading down, he met the same woman, Yvellyn Passiondale, when she introduced herself, and he did the same as well. He finally took the courage he had the day before, and asked her about the trial that she was in. She answered that she was on her third day, and she couldn't leave the Cathedral, otherwise she'd be arrested. She explained why she was convicted of the crime she was in. He understood, and basically already knew that is was dark magic, as well as fel magic that was against her. He told her that no sweet beautiful woman, like herself, shouldn't be accused of such things. She respectively nodded her head and smiled. He told her that if she ever needed anything, he can come to her for help, and he can chat with her if she wants. Then they both said their goodbyes and wished to see each other another time, if they both wished it of course. Moving Out In the Stormwind Cathedral Square Housing, the house Alexander rented started to cost him too much on a weekly basis of 5 gold per week. That was more than what he was being paid for in the Order. So, as much as he didn't want to leave the Cathedral at all times, he made his choice of moving out of Stormwind and finding somewhere else in the Kingdom of Stormwind to find suitable and affordable. After a long three weeks, Alexander decided to meet up with his first friend he met up with in Stormwind, Alicia Warde. So, he went to the Trade District to find her home address that she gave him if he ever needed anything. When he got there, he never realized that she actually was meeting up with her old boyfriend, James Ulrich, one of the new recruited guards in Stormwind. He was kind of upset since he took a liking to her, but it would seem she had more interactions with James than he was able to offer, due to his time in the Cathedral and services to the Order. She was surprised and happy that he came over, and she did introduce him to James. Alexander shook James' hand and gave him a nod. Alexander would've spent more time with her there, but he preferred not to be there at the moment. So, he simply asked her if there were any places in the Kingdom he could rent at that was less than 2 gold weekly. She told him that the town of Lakeshire has an Inn that should be affordable, so long as not many people were renting over there. He thanked her, and just as he was about to say his goodbyes, she interrupted him, asking him if he wanted to stay at her place until he had an affordable income so that he can stay in Stormwind. James was against the idea, not liking that another guy should stay at her home. Alexander agreed with him, and preferred not to, due to her entanglements with James, but he never mentioned it to her. However, she already knew from the looks he gave every brief moment he had when starring at James. So, he officially said his goodbyes and headed off to the town of Lakeshire. Renting a Room in the Lakeshire Inn It took around a good five hours to arrive at Lakeshire by foot, with the map he had gotten from her. He asked one of the Lakeshire guards where the Inn was located, and they pointed it out to him. He thanked them and headed to the Inn. When he arrived in the Inn, there weren't as many people as there are in Stormwind and Goldshire. He was looking for the Innkeeper or Bartender, whomever was the owner of the Inn, and it was a woman called Brianna. She introduced herself to him, and asked what he wanted at the Inn. He just told her that he would like to rent a room in the Inn. She asked him for how long. He wasn't sure, but told her around 6 weeks or more if necessary. She pondered for a moment, then told him what room he wanted. He asked her what was available. She told him that there were two singular rooms that already had people in it, since they wanted a small price to pay for their renting in their rooms. However she also mentioned there was a double-room with much more space, but costed around 1-2 gold weekly, depending on how much those rooms were being used. Alexander thought for a few seconds until he gave his answer. He rented the double-room, since he needed the space, paid her 5-10 gold up front. Brianna told him this was too much for the rent as of renting now, but Alexander insisted that she keep the extra money. Then, she asked him if he wanted services or anything, but he refused. Then, she gave him his room key and he headed upstairs, and unpacked all his belongings in his new temporary home, Room 214. Karazhan Unrest (Part 1) Alexander was called upon by the Grand Master, Tenevus Stromheart, to come to Deadwind Pass, at the Tower of Karazhan. There were other people there, including the Lady Auriel, but most of them were people that Alexander doesn't know of. Apparently, there have been several Legion related problems going about across Azeroth, but mostly in the City of Stormwind, with the Doomsayers about, chanting their Legion-like sayings that would cause dissent with the people, invoking fear without purpose. The Grand Master brought several knights, aspirtants, and clerics to investigate more matters that are going about. The primarily goal is to find the Legion threat and deal with it before it becomes a major, chaotic problem. So, the Seneschal and one of the clerics went off to see the Magi at the entrance of Karazhan, to see if we can talk with the Archmage Khadgar, to at least get some information of the Legion's whereabouts and what they intend on doing. But, the Archmage was not at Karazhan, so we couldn't get the information needed, however, we were allowed to investigate the Tower of Karazhan, if needed. As fate would have it, night started to approach, and the Grand Master decided that we would investigate the tower when we were all ready. Troubles within the Family After leaving Karazhan for the time being, Alexander thought he could take some time to pray at the Cathedral of Light, after spending many hours of going from Deadwind pass to Stormwind. He arrived at the Cathedral, as time was slowly progressing to nightfall, and when Alexander arrived inside the Cathedral, he recognized Yvellyn there as well. When he knelt down to offer his prayers to the Light, he suddenly felt a shroud of darkness impale his mind and he blacked out, collapsing onto the floor. His thoughts were taken as he was gaining a conversation with his beloved dark sister, Carissa. She told him that she was in trouble and she needed his help, whether he wanted to help her or not. He said nothing, as her grip on his mind waned and disappeared. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the ceiling of the Cathedral, and Yvellyn kneeling before him, to see what was wrong. She asked if he was okay, and he told her he was, just that he needed to get some air, slowly walking out of the Cathedral, and ignoring the man that asked if he was okay. After about five minutes of being outside, he stormed his way into the Cathedral, passing Yvellyn and running into the Crypts for awhile, before ascending back up, exiting the Crypts and kneeling in front of the chamber wall. Twenty minutes went by, with Alexander constantly talking to himself, as if he was mad. But by the time Yvellyn walked in, the voices in his head from Carissa kept echoing throughout his mind, and eventually echoing louder, escaping his mind and into the outside world. When Yvellyn heard, she started to walk up to Alexander, as she was told by her associate that Alexander was "eavesdropping", despite him not entirely know the current situation that Alexander was currently in as of right now. But just then, Alexander started to talk back in pain, and anger, then his mind felt like it was being crushed, his scream starting to echo across the entire chamber room that connected the Cathedral and the Crypts. Then he relaxed, stood up, and turned around, seeing Yvellyn right in front of him, asking her what she was doing here. She then responded by asking: "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself, you know..." Alexander couldn't lie to her about this, seeing that she saw basically some of what went on. So, he told her about the issues that was going on, that Carissa had asked him for help. He refused and his mind was paying the price for it. So, he told her about Carissa, what she is and what she is capable of, and anything useful that she might've wanted to know about. She told him that she would be offering him assistance to officially take care of Carissa, once and for all. He was surprised, and asked her why. She told him that she can't turn down a friend's need of help, especially since she is more commonly well equipped to take care of witches. Before he was able to give her more information, another woman, a possible friend of Yvellyn's demanded to have a talk with Yvellyn. At first, Yvellyn was reluctant and told her that she was busy. The lady responded that she was busy as well. So, our conversation ended like that, and she told me she'd be only a few moments. However, Alexander stated that he was going to return to Lakeshire, and that he was going to prepare for the adventure of going to find his sister, and potentially if necessary, defeat her. By the time her arrived at Lakeshire, he had been given a message from Yvellyn, asking him to not go after Carissa by himself, and wait for her until the next day to potentially begin the adventure that they are hoping to begin upon. He nodded to himself, and headed to his room, to wait for the necessary preparations needed for that. The Confrontation of Carissa Calburn Both Yvellyn and Alexander had set off on a journey to the Fallen City of Stratholme, to find and confront Carissa, and take care of her, once and for all. It was four day journey to reach the city from Lakeshire to Plaguewood Tower. They stopped at the tower to prepare themselves for what would be a tremendous tough fight to take care of. Yvellyn asked Alexander many questions as to what they would be up against. He informed her as much information about Carissa's past, what she was capable of, what she did, and such. When they both marched towards the outer bridge of Stratholme, Alexander himself stopped almost immediately, seeing his sister, Carissa. When he pointed her out, Yvellyn approached Carissa slowly, as Carissa turned her head to both her brother and Yvellyn. She was expecting them, despite the invasiveness of many things. Alexander stepped forward as Carissa began to talk to him, asking him if he considered her offer. He refused. In so doing, she pulled out shadowy tentacles from the ground and pulled her brother down to trap him from doing anything. The moment she had done this, Yvellyn took out her weapons and began to chant the words of the Light, to cast holy energies against Carissa forthright. Carissa turned pale and released Alexander from her shadowy grip and focused her attention onto the Light coming from Yvellyn. She had a little bit of advantages on her side, casting shadowy and fel magic onto Yvellyn. (continuing) To be continued... Relationships Personal None Friendly Alicia Warde (Friend) "Always watch your back, you never know what enemies you'll meet." Sam Corvoda (Friend) "Never judge people by their work, only themselves from within." Yvellyn Passiondale (Friend) "Passion in Faith." Camidra Sardaris (Acquaintance) Ballamour Edwards (Old Friend) "The Seven Nobles are a righteous cause, for justice and righteousness." Business [http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Auriel_Silverwing Lady Auriel Silverwing]'' (Acquaintance)'' "Let hope rise and darkness tremble before the Light." [http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Tenevus_Stromheart Grand Master Tenevus Stromheart]'' (Acquaintance)'' "We are Stalwart. We are vigilant. We are undying." '' Thadoren Shadowbane (Acquaintance) Pelasgus Highpeak (Acquaintance) Bezalal (Acquaintance) '''Family' King Fernando Calburn III (Father) "Do not delay the inevitable, nations fall that way." Queen Isabella Calburn Torvalis (Mother) "Follow your heart and you shall have a bright future." Carissa Calburn (Sister) "Never give in to your desires, others will abuse them for their benefits." Items Medallion of Isabella Torvalis As a reminder of his mother, and the only thing he can remember her by, Isabella Torvalia, former Queen, taught her son to keep to his virtues, always remain positive, and to be sure that he keeps to himself, because the world can be the most cruel. The values of royalty she was able to pass onto him, was that he can be any kind his heart wishes for him to be, and when that time comes, and if the worse were to pass, he would rule as a kind, benevolent, and just ruler of a great nation. The last remaining tears she had has been put inside the medallion and fored into it, so that a part of her can always remain with him, forever. Alexander always keeps it with him, every time, no matter where he is or what he is doing, he always keeps it on him, no matter what. Signet Ring of the Calburns Passed on throughout the centuries from a father to his son that would be king. The Signet Ring was made and began with Alikar Calburn I. As the 20th Calburn Member in the Royal Family for the past many centuries, the Signet Ring is by far the most valuable trinket, according to Alexander, the current wielder of the Ring. Upon his father's deathbed, he swore to his father that he would keep the ring with him, and never give it up ever, not to anyone, until the day he finally dies. He will keep it with him until the end of time, even if the great Calburnian Empire were to fall, he would keep it as a reminder that his family fought, shed blood, and died to ensure their families, friends, and people were put first and foremost above themselves. This ring is a reminder to all that a great king or queen, emperor or empress, no matter the title, would place themselves above the people, for without the people...there can be no great society, no great kingdom. Quotes - "Always expect the unexpected, lest you fall quicker than others." - "In the days of Old...the Bringers of Light Atone the Ways of the past. No Man, No Woman, No Child, Not One, but Many shall harbor the ways of the Light. It is the Path of Redemption, of Retribution, and of Peace. All shall atone themselves, in the Light." - "Where the Light seems faint...it shall return with Grace. Those who deem the will of the Light shall know the ways of Uther. The Trinity stands to hold us up in the Light's favor. May the Light forevermore be the truest of us all." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Order of the Silver Hand